In the process of manufacturing an electronic device such as a semiconductor device, an electrical testing device is used to inspect the electrical characteristics of the electronic device, and to sort out defective and good parts. In this electrical testing, a probe of the electrical testing device is electrically connected to an external terminal of the electronic device, or to an external terminal of the electronic device and inspection device (for example a test board). The technology for connecting the probe and external terminal is as disclosed, for example, in patent document 1 and patent document 2.
The inspection jig that is disclosed in patent document 1 is an inspection jig for a semiconductor device that connects a plurality of external terminals of a semiconductor device to a test board via a plurality of contacts, where in the inspection jig disclosed in patent document 1, the contacts are arranged inside a case such that they are independently movable, and a vacuum suction path is provided inside each of the contacts such that when the contacts are in contact with the external terminals, the contacts and external terminals are adhered together by suction.
An IC socket that is disclosed in patent document 2 comprises: a plurality of plungers, a plunger installation unit and a base member. The plungers have a contact section on the top end, connection section on the bottom end, and a piston section in the middle. The plunger installation unit comprises cylinder holes formed such that the piston section fits in the plunger movably up and down, causing the contact section to protrude out from the top surface, the installation unit further comprising an air path that allows pressurized air to flow into the cylinder hole from the lower side of the piston section. The base member is provided with barrel members at predetermined locations for receiving an electrically conductive fluid in which the connection sections of the plungers are immersed, the base member being layered with the bottom surface of the plunger installation unit. In the IC socket disclosed in patent document 2, the contact sections are brought into contact with the lead pins of the IC by letting pressurized air into the cylinder holes causing the piston sections to force the plungers upward.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2005-241427A
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-A-02-234079